Ice-skating
by taminababy
Summary: Tamina goes ice-skating with her small companion. Fluff one-shot.


Tamina Snuka was not one to do "fun" activities but when her small companion insisted on them going ice skating to celebrate the arrival of winter, Tamina couldn't resist. So here they were, at Toby's Skating Rink, AJ lacing up Tamina's skates. As much as she wanted to roll her eyes at AJ and let her know she was fully capable of lacing up her own skates, she couldn't help but have her heart be warmed as she saw tiny hands making small criss crosses with laces. AJ sat up when she was done, smiling brightly.

"Can you even ice-skate?" She asked AJ.  
"No," she replied, her dark eyebrows narrowing in worry. "But it'll be fun anyway!"

Great. Tamina knew how to ice skate and was quite good at it, but she worried about AJ getting hurt. The last thing she needed was for her to break a leg or injure herself and be out of the ring for a while. She decided she would go slowly for AJ, and perhaps AJ would be a quick learner and adapt quickly on the ice.

Tamina was surprised when AJ grabbed her hand, but ended up feeling oddly pleased with AJ's motion and led AJ to the small ramp leading to the slippery, frozen ice-filled rink. Tamina was dressed in black jeans and a soft, brown sweater AJ had made for her. She had been surprised when the tiny girl handed her a small bag, stuffed with pink and black wrapping paper. When she opened it further and found the brown sweater, she was delightfully pleased with the soft shirt and smiled. AJ had jumped into her arms and Tamina rolled her eyes in response, but had to reward the brunette with a kiss on the forehead.

AJ, dressed in skinny blue jeans and a Spiderman hoodie, started to lose her balance the second she entered the rink and Tamina rolled her eyes, giggling slightly. AJ loved when Tamina laughed. She sounded adorable instead of threatening, for once.

"You'll get used to it," she assured AJ, knowing how easily the Diva's champion got frustrated when she wasn't able to pick up on things quickly.

"I hope so," the brunette responded. Tamina gently squeezed her tiny, manicured hand in support. After a few very slow rounds around the rink, AJ finally started to pick up on speed and balance. However, she got a little over-zealous and went too fast around a slight curve and lost her balance. Tamina's arms caught the tiny AJ before she was able to land on the hard ground and she asked,

"Want to go fast?" AJ nodded, being held in Tamina's arms bridal style.

Tamina went at her real speed, which was also the speed of most people at the particular rink- very fast. AJ squealed in delight, loving what felt like the teacup ride; dizzy and happy. Tamina couldn't help but smile at how cute AJ was; AJ found everything that she and Tamina did was very fun, and Tamina agreed with her on that one. They had a lot of fun together, and Tamina was already planning Christmas for the two of them.

After a while, AJ told Tamina to put her back down and let her try skating again. AJ didn't try but instead used her lack of balance as an excuse to hold on to Tamina tightly, her small arms wrapped around Tamina's waist. They skated like that for a while, receiving mixed looks from people. Some people obviously thought they were cute and some thought it was immature, but Tamina didn't care and she didn't think the person that had been hugging her nonstop for the past twenty minutes cared, either.

They ended their skating and Tamina gave AJ a piggy-back ride up the ramp. She put the small girl down on the bench and AJ immediately began to chatter.

"That was so fun, Tamina! You're really good! I felt so dizzy but it was so good! We should do it again; can we do it again soon? Like, next week?"

Tamina nodded in all of the right places, knowing how to calm AJ down when she was in her hyper-moods. Tamina grinned when the small girl hugged her, tightly wrapping her arms around her neck and wrapping her legs around her abdomen. Tamina waited for AJ to settle down, gently rubbing her back. And this time, Tamina was the one who unlaced AJ's small, grey skates.


End file.
